Un match
by ptite-ane
Summary: En cette belle journée de printemps, Gryffondor joue contre Serdaigle, un match qui promet du sport ferme et un peu frileux. Toute l'école est présente, avec cette masse perturbante d'humains et de mœurs. Mais un Gryffondor préfère jouer à l'ombre plutôt que de rôtir au soleil. PWP


_Note d'auteur : Enorme merci à Shaman qui a accepté de bêtaté ce texte. Vive Shaman ! Shaman grande dirigeante du monde libre !_

 **Un match**

-Ah ! Remus est arrivé, il ne devrait plus tarder...

-Joan, on est à un match de Quidditch.

-Oui, or si son meilleur ami joue...

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a plus important à regarder qu'un type assis sur un banc ?

-Tu as raison : on devrait profiter qu'il reste de la place pour s'installer à sur le même banc comme ça il sera obligé de s'asseoir à côté de nous pour être avec Remus !

-Je parlais de regarder ce qui se passe dans le ciel, les joueurs, le Souaffle, les Cognards, tout ça.

-Mais c'est une occasion unique de parler avec Sirius !

Lily jette un regard à l'équipe de Gryffondor qui file à toute allure dans le ciel puis à Remus, quelques rangées derrière elle et son amie.

-C'est vrai qu'on est là pour ça, souffle Lily, exaspéré sais, je crois qu'il ne viendra pas.

-Quoi ?! Mais... Et James...

-Il doit sûrement bouder dans son lit. Vu la façon dont Se... Dont Rogue a su retourner leur dernière mauvaise blague contre lui.

Son amie affiche une moue déçue mais ne perd pas espoir, fixant l'extrémité des gradins, espérant voir Sirius surgir d'un instant à l'autre avec sa nonchalance si irrésistible. De son côté, Lily maintient son regard sur les joueurs dans les airs, se forçant à ne pas céder à son habitude de regarder de l'autre côté du stade où s'assied habituellement son ancien meilleur ami.

Elle veut se prouver ainsi sa détermination à ne plus penser à lui. Ne plus lui accorder la moindre attention. Une envie pleine de conviction, certes...

Mais complètement inutile : voilà quelques minutes que Severus Rogue a quitté les gradins.

Ou plutôt qu'il ne se trouve plus sur les gradins.

Il descend les escalier en bois, sous son regard. Lui est contre une des poutres renforcées pour tenir les centaines d'élèves au-dessus de leur tête. Il lui jette un regard en biais, exactement comme Rogue le fait. Ce sera le seul moment où leurs yeux se croiseront pour le reste de la journée. Tout deux portent les couleurs de leur maison sur leurs vêtements. Cet accoutrement semble plus ridicule chez l'autre que chez soi. Peu importe. Ils savent pourquoi ils sont là.

Quand ils se voient, en public ou isolés, à chaque fois, il n'y a aucun désir physique, encore moins de besoin sexuel. Tout chez l'un rejette l'autre, et inversement. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose d'autre que le dégoût, le mépris, la haine et la crainte. Une envie bien plus sournoise, discrète et douloureuses. C'est en eux. Ils ont besoin de soulager ces sensations négatives, de ressentir quelque chose de bon en eux, même si ce n'est qu'une sensation.

Il existe une colère, un fiel, mais également une rage et une frustration commune. Auto-destruction ou complétion. Chacun prétendra ensuite qu'il agit pour des raisons logiques, sociales, hédonistes même.

Ils arrivent à s'en convaincre le reste du temps. Sauf à cet instant. Quand il n'y a encore aucun contact, seulement ce sentiment abject en eux : quand ils veulent être autre chose que leur image à Poudlard, plus que leur rang dans l'école. Le besoin d'être reconnu. D'exister.

Rogue ne fait aucun effort pour créer une ambiance ou changer son état d'esprit, et ça lui convient parfaitement : il sait se contenter de peu. Il s'approche vers lui de sa démarche saccadée habituelle, défaisant l'ouverture de son pantalon rapidement sans pour autant le baisser ou écarter ses sous vêtements. Une fois face à lui, qui est toujours adossé à sa poutre, Rogue flanque sa main contre son sexe. Pas de caresse, pas de mots doux, pas d'embrassades. Ça les ferait vomir. Dans ces moments ils n'ont rien à se cracher au visage non plus. Ça attendra après le match.

Ses longs doigt fins si différent des siens le palpent, le malaxent. La sensation auparavant perturbante devient peu à peu familière. Ses mains ont du talent : il s'y connaît en solitude, en plaisir seul, et cette dureté qu'il se permet l'excite davantage : est-il également aussi rude envers lui même ? Ou est-ce uniquement pour lui, pour tenter de le voir fléchir, de lui montrer son dégoût et sa haine ? La simple idée qu'il soit observé, reconnu, qu'il existe aux yeux de quelqu'un lui plaît, l'excite, l'enflamme.

C'est également le cas de l'autre.

Il se sent encore mou mais les sensations arrivent naturellement et, rapidement, il se permet de poser sa main sur celle de Rogue pour accélérer ses mouvements contre son sexe qui durcit. Il commence à vouloir plus, à oublier le reste... C'est très bon.

Rogue se colle à lui mais regarde de l'autre côté, commençant à frotter ses hanches aux siennes. Toujours pareil. Au début il refuse qu'il le touche, surtout à cet endroit. Il a peut-être peur d'un coup de poing, qu'il soit moins bon avec ses mains ou de se sentir sale. Ça ne le dérange pas, cela fait partie de leur accord : Rogue commence. Lui en profite. C'est dans sa nature.

Les mouvements, d'abord maladroits et peu intéressés, commencent à prendre de l'ampleur. Ils s'appuient davantage l'un sur l'autre, Rogue une main contre la poutre en face, lui en agrippant les fesses de son ennemis pour le tenir plus près, pour mieux ressentir. Leur respiration commence tout juste à s'approfondir. Leurs dos s'arc-boutant. Tout deux ont envie de plus, enfin.

Il se permet de tirer le pantalon et les sous-vêtements de Rogue vers le bas tandis que ce dernier glisse sa main pour mieux saisir son pénis. Cette étreinte lui apporte un confort apprécié. Il accepte tout cela pour oublier ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il va faire, avec qui... Et tout ceux qu'il déçoit ainsi.

Ne plus penser à sa mère, à ses reproches, à ses craintes et ses alors juste tirer la satisfaction, en tirant Rogue, de pouvoir la choquer si elle savait, même si tout cela ne la concernait en rien. Ne plus penser à l'école, aux rumeurs, aux autres élèves et leur regards si superficiels, si absents également. Il les entend en ce moment : vu les acclamations un poursuiveur a du mettre un but. Probablement marqué par James, c'est le meilleur, le match est gagné d'avance. Personne ne risque de les surprendre.

Le gland de Rogue touche sa hanche et l'idée l'amuse autant qu'elle le répugne. Il se retient de dire quoique ce soit.

Il y pense souvent, à ce que dirait les gens s'ils savaient, et il a conscience que si certains pourraient se moquer de lui, de _ça_ , le pire serait les regards pleins de dégoût, de déception chez ses amis. Il ne veut pas décevoir davantage James, alors pour cette raison il doit lui cacher des choses. Il n'est qu'une déception ambulante de toute façon, sa mère le lui répète bien assez.

Les doigts du Serpentard se font moins précis. Il alterne désormais la pression de sa paume sur sa verge, ses testicules, parfois glissant plus loin pour revenir. Il ne veut pas y penser pour l'instant. Il replace la main de Rogue sur l'extrémité de son sexe, lui indiquant de concentrer ses attentions à cet endroit. Il obéit quelques secondes, quelques voluptueuses, délicieuses, merveilleuses secondes avant de retourner le geste contre lui. Sa main se fait trop forte, le plaisir est mélangé de douleur. Il sursaute et saisit le bras de son ennemi, dont la bouche semble afficher un minuscule sourire derrière son air blasé. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Il décide alors de remonter ses mains le long du corps maigre et anguleux pour les poser sur ses épaules et appuyer. Rogue résiste un instant, pour l'honneur, avant de céder. Cependant, la pulpe de ses doigts fins laissent place aux ongles qui le griffent doucement aux cuisses. Il regarde ailleurs mais ne peut empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres quand il ressent l'haleine suffocante et accélérée sur son sexe. Une langue le caresse de bas en haut, une fois, deux fois, rapidement, sans toucher le gland, juste assez pour humidifier la peau, puis une bouche se referme chaudement sur lui. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres et il ne trouve aucune autre idée que de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux qui chatouillent son nombril.

Il ne veut pas regarder en bas, il ne veut pas voir qui lui prodigue un tel plaisir. Il veut s'échapper, loin, sans réfléchir à rien.

Dans tout ce danger, ce dégoût, cette incompréhension de soi également, il restait une certitude. Aucun des deux ne craignaient que l'autre ne déballent leurs petites pratiques. Rien à y gagner, tout à y perdre. Leur rang, le regard des autres, leurs amis, leurs objectifs... Tout ce qu'ils cherchent à fuir et qu'ils veulent conserver malgré tout. Jamais contents.

Même le bref et succinct plaisir qu'ils en tiraient risquaient d'être atténué par le fait que cela se sache. Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés. Cela faisait naître en eux un peu de rage et de jalousie envers les autres élèves qui s'en vantent sans arrêt. Ils ne vont pas se vanter de ça, se moquer, humilier l'autre...

Pire encore : cela risquerait trop de rendre la chose plus tangible.

À ce moment il n'était plus lui, Rogue n'était plus Rogue. Il n'y avait que le plaisir, la moiteur autour de son sexe, les doigts qui profitent de son inattention pour s'aventurer plus loin, le bruit des supporters au-dessus d'eux, cachés sous les gradins. Regarder l'autre est infernal mais le toucher est étonnamment satisfaisant. Juste ne rien dire jusqu'à la fin. Garder les lèvres scellées, contre les siennes, sa peau, son sexe, mais ne pas dire un mot. Cela deviendrait bien trop sale.

Au fil des va et viens, des buts marqués, des pensées embrouillée, il sent la jouissance approcher. Ses doigts glissent davantage dans les cheveux sales du Serpentard, tentant d'insister légèrement pour marquer davantage ses sensations mais craignant également une seconde vengeance sur son sexe.

Sa respiration s'emballe, les doigts bougent davantage en lui, ses genoux commencent à faiblir, les élèves s'exclament à nouveau, son esprit s'emballe, la bouche accélèrent légèrement avant de prendre une angle légèrement différent. Il sent son gland contre l'intérieur de la joue un instant avant de jouir. Il se permet un râle, bruyant et lascif. Il sait très bien que ça ne plaira pas à Rogue, mais c'est justement son privilège : il prend du plaisir et peut ignorer son existence quand il impose au Serpentard sa présence, ses bruits, sa peau, son goût. Rogue crache dans une de ses mains, les doigts de la seconde quittent son orifice tandis qu'il récupère doucement sa respiration.

Il n'a pas le temps ni les réflexes de voir venir le coup derrière son genou : il tombe maladroitement au sol. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il a l'habitude de toute façon. À genoux, face à Rogue, il tente de se relever mais son pantalon baissé le ralentit et le force à prendre appui sur ses bras. Le Serpentard, bien préparé, le pousse davantage sur le côté puis le plaque au sol. Il serre les dents, la terre frottant son sexe encore sensible de l'éjaculation récente.

Rogue se place au-dessus de lui, ses mains tirant ses hanches contre les siennes. Il sent d'abord le sexe du Serpentard, redevenu mou le temps de la fellation, se frotter maladroitement à la raie de ses fesses. Au fur et à mesure, il reprend du volume et de la rigidité. Encore quelques mouvements et cette fois c'est sa chair qu'il sent s'écarter doucement. Il reprend une respiration détendue tandis que les grommellement du garçon au-dessus de lui augmentent avec ses gestes, ses à-coups. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il accepte cela. Il pourrait partir, laisser tomber le Serpentard mais... Cela mettrait un terme à cet accord si pratique -Rogue accélère-, si satisfaisant -il sent son sexe gonfler à nouveau-, si bon -bon sang, tellement bon. Ça leur permet de tout oublier, de tout imaginer. Elle qui hante l'esprit du Serpentard, James celui du Gryffondor. Leurs adorations, leurs convictions si différentes mais tout aussi impérieuses. Ils ont du mal à exister sans ces personnes qu'ils ne peuvent toucher. Ces proches auxquels ils ne pourront jamais dire la vérité.

Il s'entend gémir malgré lui entre ses dents, sous les gestes de Rogue, sous les cris des élèves qui ne savent pas qu'il est en train de se faire prendre juste sous leur pieds, en plein air. Que son sexe à nouveau gorgé de sang est exposé aux regards. Qu'ils baisent sans vergogne durant un match de Quidditch. Qu'ils tentent de jouir à quelques pas des professeurs présents.

Sans aucun changement de rythme pour le prévenir, il sent le Serpentard se retirer de lui. Une inspiration sifflée lui laisse comprendre qu'il n'a pas encore éjaculé et se retient de retourner là où il était l'instant précédent. Il n'en a rien à faire de Rogue, tout ce qu'il veut c'est que ça se termine.

Il glisse une main contre son sexe, sexe prêt à exploser, qu'il doit satisfaire seul cette fois, mais on ne lui laisse pas le temps de l'atteindre. Rogue appuie contre son épaule, le forçant à nouveau à terre, puis s'assied sur ses cuisses. Il sent contre ses fesses les mouvements abruptes de la main de son ennemi qui se masturbe au dessus-de lui. Il tente de faire de même. Ses doigts, malheureusement pas aussi long que ceux du Serpentard, n'arrive à toucher son sexe qu'en partie mais sa position, ce contact et son excitation l'empêchent de se lamenter. L'oubli, l'abandon, une omission complète du monde l'a enfin englobé. La seule chose qui lui semble exister c'est l'excitation de l'autre, sa frustration, le besoin commun d'éjaculer.

-Alors ? siffle le Serpentard sans cesser ses saccades.

Il ne répond pas, tentant toujours de mieux saisir son sexe écrasé sous leur poids.

-Alors ? insiste-t-il dans un grognement rauque.

-Ce sera dans le hall, lui répond l'autre. Un sort de... de -hmmpf- d'inversion d'odeur avec du poisson. Hmmm... Pour que les chats te suivent dans tout le châ -aaah- teau.

Au sein des Maraudeurs, il y a certaines règles. Par exemple on ne doit pas toucher à ce que James aime, comme Lily, sa famille ou son balais.

On ne doit pas non plus toucher à ce qu'il déteste, comme les limaces, la magie noire ou Severus.

Par dessus toutes les autres règles il y en a une sacrée : on ne révèle pas les secrets des autres. Mais pour tout ce plaisir, pour cette sensation, pour l'assurance qu'il existe, qu'il peut être autre chose que ce qu'on lui impose, il est prêt à briser ces règles. Ce ne sont pas les premières... de plus il est un Maraudeur.

Rogue se redresse très légèrement sur ses genoux, lui permettant à lui de relever son bassin et de saisir son sexe fébrile afin d'administrer les soins nécessaires.

Enfin. Un soulagement profond l'envahit avant d'être chassé par un besoin de plus de rapidité, de brusquerie, de frottements.

Il entend Rogue tenter de retenir un cri entre ses lèvres, se maintenant dans sa position en appuyant davantage sur son épaule, tirant sur son t-shirt aux couleurs de Gryffondor à l'occasion du match.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Serpentard s'est relevé, referme son pantalon et commence à s'éloigner de lui, qui continue de serrer son sexe, à genoux, la tête contre terre, ne pouvant plus résister au désir, même face à la honte ou à la colère. Puis arrive l'extase, brève, secouée, bien moins agréable que dans une bouche, il doit l'admettre.

Il reste dans cette position un instant, sans bouger, à la fois énervé contre l'ennemi commun de son groupe et impatient de recommencer. Puis le stade semble éclater, comme si le son revenait brusquement à ses oreilles. Un bruit de sifflet lui indique la fin du match. Il se redresse, essuie sa main par terre et se rhabille aussi vite que possible tandis qu'il entend les premiers élèves descendre les escaliers en bois. Par chance, il a l'habitude de se mêler aux autres l'air de rien.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? lance la voix de Remus derrière lui. Je ne t'ai pas vu de tout le match ! Tu as raté le final ?

-Je... Je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver dès le début et puis ensuite... J'ai eu envie d'aller aux toilettes... S'il te plaît, ne le dis pas à James.

-Promis, répond le préfet avec un sourire entendu. Et puis tu n'es pas le seul fautif, moi non plus je ne t'ai pas vu... Quoique avec tout le monde habillé en rouge comme toi, c'était difficile. En tout cas James a vraiment été remarquable cette fois encore, déclare le préfet avant de se lancer dans la description des actions de leur ami.

Il les connaît par cœur. Il les adore toujours autant, bien sûr mais... Ce qu'il obtient, ce qu'il donne, ce qu'il ressent désormais avec Rogue est tellement plus puissant, plus imposant... Une addiction qu'il aimerait abandonner pour James... Mais il ne peut pas. Il n'y arrive plus. Alors il lui révèle leurs plans en guise de monnaie d'échange.

Tout donner à James, c'était avant, c'était bien. Malheureusement il a grandi et désormais ce que lui vole Severus est trop bon pour arrêter.

Il soupire doucement, fermant les yeux malgré lui, encore engourdi par le plaisir passé et la fatigue qui arrive naturellement. Les sons n'existent plus que vaguement autour de lui. Il est détendu et pourtant un peu triste. Déçu de lui même. Mais il commence à avoir l'habitude. Pour une fois qu'il en obtient quelque chose.

-Bouge-toi ou tu vas encore t'oublier, fait une voix malicieuse qui surgit à ses côtés alors qu'ils remontent le chemin vers le château.

Il ouvre les yeux et rougit malgré lui. Il ne trouve rien à redire.

-Allez, grouillez-vous, insiste Sirius. J'ai tout préparé et si on se dépêche de récupérer James, on pourra tous voir Severus se faire poursuivre par la moitié des chats de l'école. Cette fois j'ai bien fait attention : impossible qu'il se doute de mon plan. Vu que tout le monde était au stade, personne n'a pu m'espionner...

-Je me demande encore comment il a fait les fois précédentes, murmure Remus, à moitié inquiet.

-Pfeuh, il adore tellement mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres, ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il en sache autant. Il est vraiment prêt à tout pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Peter acquiesce, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'avait rien fait durant ce match, rien dit, rien trahi. Se convaincre qu'on n'a rien fait de mal est si facile.

-Oh, fais gaffe Peter, on dirait que tu t'es appuyé contre quelque chose de pas net : tu as un truc sale dans ton dos.

 _Note d'auteur : Dès la première ligne, les lecteurs qui me connaissent peuvent deviner la chute. Je ne néglige jamais ce perso, alors pourquoi je n'en parle pas dès le départ ? Voilà..._

 _J'en profite de parler de « 5 » pour remercier Shaman, Elyon et Hortensea d'avoir trouvé pour moi le nom de l'OC Joan Deirdre Jill Patricia Shalysea, la fille aux cinq lignes de dialogue et aux cinq noms. Merci ! ^^_

 _Alors, que pensez vous de ce tandem ?_


End file.
